I Will Never Forget You
by Neusuada
Summary: When the Remnants come back, Cloud is sent out to deal with them...Rated T for character death. Please read and review. Story is better than summary. Cloud/Tifa.


_**I will never forget you**_

**Neusuada: This is my fifth fanfiction and it might by depressing, but hey I was sad, so leave me alone people.*Cries* I don't own anything, except my depression.**

* * *

Tifa looked at the wall clock. 10:00. Cloud should be home by now.

Why wasn't he?

Reeve had called him and said that the Remnants were back and that Cloud needed to find and kill them before it was too late. That should have been easy for him.

After all, Cloud had defeated them before.

Marlene and Denzel went to stay at Barrett's house, so she decided that she would go outside and look around to see if there was any sign of him.

When she went outside she didn't see anything, so she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

After she had walked for about an hour, she walked around one more corner, ready to turn back, but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was Cloud.

He was lying on the ground, with a gunshot wound in his abdomen and a deep double bladed cut that ran from his right shoulder, to his left hip. He was also covered in blood that was seeping from the wounds.

Tifa stared in horror at the scene before her, before running towards Cloud, kneeling next to him, and putting his head on her knees

"Cloud," Tifa said panicked. "Cloud, what happened?"

"T-Tifa," Cloud said, just barley opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yes, yes it's me Cloud," Tifa said, overjoyed by the fact that he was alive.

"T-The Remnants. Yazoo s-shot me, and Kadaj hit me when I w-was down, but before they g-got away, I-I summoned a fire materia and after they were dead they d-dissolved into the Lifestream. H-How did you f-find me," Cloud said.

"I was taking a walk, now we have to get you to a hospital or some kind of doctor. Maybe Reeve knows somewhere, or maybe Yuffie. We just-," Tifa said franticly before Cloud put his hand over her mouth.

"You always did talk too much," Cloud said smiling.

Tifa always loved when he smiled. He did it so rarely, that it felt like an honor when he did.

Cloud felt his arm go numb, and he saw it drop from Tifa's mouth without his doing. Just like Zack's had with the Buster sword so long ago.

Cloud grunted as a wave of pain went through his body. Which, of course, Tifa looked worried about.

Cloud knew his fate though. He knew that he would die right here in Tifa's small, but strong arms. He wasn't scared though.

True he was sad about not being able to see Tifa for many years, but he would see Zack, Aerith, Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs.

Not to mention all the other people that had died to save the Planet.

Cloud knew he would die in this moment, and he also knew that he wanted to die a happy man.

"T-Tifa," Cloud asked shakily.

"Yes Cloud," she replied looking into his eyes.

Cloud knew that when he looked into her eyes he would get hypnotized, so instead he used all the strength that he had left in his body, and kissed her with all of the love that he had to hold back all these years.

Tifa began to get into the kiss, when she was reminded the he was severely injured by the blood starting to soak her clothing.

"I l-love you Tifa, n-never think that I-I don't for a s-second," Cloud said starting to close his eyes.

"I love you too, Cloud. Please don't leave me," Tifa said desperately, but she knew she was just grasping at air.

"N-Never forget m-me Tifa, g-goodbye." Tifa watched Cloud close his eyes, knowing that he would never open them again.

Tifa finally let herself cry as she saw the man she loved die before her eyes.

She knew that he would be with all of their friends who had died and gone to the Lifestream, but she was still sad that he wasn't here with her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dreading telling all of their friends the news of Cloud's death.

She looked down at Cloud's smiling face, shedding some tears as she said, "Goodbye Cloud. I will never forget you."

* * *

**Neusuada: I'm sorry that it was so sad, but I was and I feel a little better after that. Well actually, I just feel worse, but I will be happy if you review, so please do. Oh Goddess, I have turned into Shantotto…**


End file.
